Collectibles
Celeste features a variety of collectibles that are scattered around its chapters. Many of them serve different purposes and some of them can only be found in specific places, adding for an extra challenge for players who are willing to conquer it. Strawberries Strawberries are basic collectibles that can be found in every chapter and they appear in several different types. They don't serve any sort of purpose apart from giving the player an extra challenge and to fill up stats. Collecting 175 strawberries however, unlocks the "Impress Your Friends" achievement. The amount of collected Strawberries also affect which ending the player will get in Epilogue. Red Strawberry Red Strawberries are the most common variant in the game, and they're found in every A-Side, with the exception of Chapter 6: Reflection, and the DLC chapter, Farewell. They appear in many rooms, including hidden areas that normally aren't required to progress. Upon collecting, it follows the player unless they reach solid ground that isn't a moving entity and stay for a specific amount of time. Strawberry Seeds Strawberry Seeds are small yellow collectibles that are scattered around a room. Collecting them all spawns a Red Strawberry in a specific location, however in order to get them all, the player has to grab them without touching the ground. If the player dies after unlocking the berry, it will still remain in place. Winged Strawberry Winged Strawberries are an uncommon type orf Red Strawberries that can only be collected if the player completes a screen without using a dash. If the player dashes in a specific screen, the berry will fly upwards and go offscreen. It can be respawned if the player resets the room by coming back to it later. Winged Strawberries turn into normal berries if the player touches them, and sometimes they're required to use a dash and grab them, before they manage to run away. Golden Strawberry Golden Strawberries are special collectibles that can be unlocked when they player has completed the Core B-Side. They appear only in chapters that have been completed before, and in order to collect them, the player has to take them to the goal in one go, without dying. Every chapter has one Golden Strawberry, and they're considered one of the biggest challenges in the entire game. Golden Strawberries can only be collected if the player grabs the Crystal Heart in B-Sides and C-Sides, or if they get to a room that triggers its collection in the A-Sides. If the player dies while carrying a Golden Strawberry, they will be taken back to the place, where the berry normally appears. Winged Golden Strawberry The Winged Golden Strawberry is a hidden secret that can only be found at the end of Chapter 1A if the player has completed the entire chapter without dashing even once. If they manage to pass a room with using a dash, the berry will run away, similarly to normal Winged Berries. Completing the chapter without dashing takes advantage of obscure techniques such as spike jumping, neutral jumping, etc. (more explained in Moves). Unlike other Golden Strawberries, the player isn't required to complete everything without dying. Moon Berry Crystal Hearts Crystal Hearts are collectibles that can be found in every chapter. They appear in different colors which resemble the Alternate Side the player has played. There are 24 total Crystal Hearts, and a gray fake Crystal Heart that can be found right before the Event Horizon sub-chapter of Farewell. Red and Golden Crystal Hearts appear at the end of their corresponding B-Sides and C-Sides, while Blue Crystal Hearts are hidden and require the player to solve a puzzle or find a secret area (with the exception being Chapter 8: Core). Colors vary depending on the type of chapter you're playing: * A-Sides: * B-Sides: * C-Sides: * Farewell: Crystal Hearts are required in order to unlock certain areas in the game. Their amount is different depending on the area a player is trying to unlock, regardless of the color of them: * Core A-Side: at least 4 Crystal Hearts * Core B-Side: 15 Crystal Hearts * Core C-Side: 23 Crystal Hearts * Farewell (Event Horizon): 15 Crystal Hearts Cassettes Cassettes are collectibles that can be found in every A-Side in the game, with the exception being Chapter 9. Cassettes appear in rooms that are built around colored Rhythm Blocks that the player has to time to the music in order to progress. Collecting them unlocks the B-Side, which is a more difficult version of the regular chapter. Although Cassettes are optional collectibles, finding them is required in order to gain every Crystal Heart in the game. Upon collecting a Cassette, it shows a preview of the B-Side track, and teleports the player to the spawn point of the room. Trivia * There's a lot of very interesting early concept ideas from the developer stream, where Matt Thorson and Noel Berry discussed about a lot of ideas that were changed over time or ideas that were scrapped or replaced with something else in the official version: ** Before Crystal Hearts were added, there were black heart pieces that appeared in their place and they filled a black heart shape upon collection, which could eventually unlock Core and other areas. ** When Strawberry Seeds were being created, their appearance was being changed a lot, and at first they used to be gem pieces or music notes, that would eventually unlock the B-Sides (back then named Remixes) upon collection. Once actual Cassettes were added, the idea of obtaining them was made much simplier, and shards were changed into seeds that would unlock Red Strawberries upon collecting. ** There were journal pages that would explain lore regarding the Celeste Mountain, and the player would be required to take them all to an NPC who would decipher them. The idea never made it, as it might have ruined the mysterious feeling of the mountain. * If you take the Golden Strawberry into the Moon Berry room in Chapter 9, it will detach from the player and wait at the next spawn point, as there's a forced death spot. Once respawning, the player would be able to grab the berry again. * If you manage to chain 6 strawberries, the "score" sprite will increase up to an 1-UP, unlocking an achievement. ** Golden Strawberries also have their own 1-UP sound, similar to their own collection noise. Category:Articles